Sleep
by PrincessCeliel
Summary: Merritt wants to watch a scary movie, and the others agree. However, Henley finds that the movie is much scarier than she anticipated. Danny's not sweet, but he's not a serial killer either. Just a one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters or this movie. I only own the plot line, and to be perfectly honest, I borrowed a few ideas from other stories as well. But it's fanfiction, so if you recognize any of this, just think of as a tribute.**

Henley Reeves prided herself on being a brave, independent woman. She didn't get scared easily, and it was something many people admired her for.

So, when Merritt suggested movie night, Henley agreed eagerly, certain she'd be able to handle anything that came her way.

"Everyone ready?" Merritt asked, popping the DVD into the player.

Daniel, who was sitting on the recliner, nodded. Jack was stretched out on the couch, and Henley was on the floor.

"Put it in." Jack urged.

Merritt chuckled and started the movie.

Henley didn't know what it was called, but she did know one thing: the movie was terrifying.

It was almost laughable, really. Henley herself dealt with magic. She had a hard life, and had always come on top. So a movie that was built upon the fears and adrenaline of its audience shouldn't scare her whatsoever, right?

By ten thirty, Merritt stood up and stretched. "Wow. That was pretty frightening. The night's still young, though. I'm going to head out to a couple bars and get smashed."

Jack grinned at Merritt's crude honesty. "Yeah, I'm feeling really restless. I think I'm going to take a walk. I'll let myself back in. No one has to wait up for me."

Daniel waved them away, calmly shuffling his deck of cards. Henley didn't say anything, still staring at the TV screen.

Henley was nothing if not smart, though. She knew that the movie had scared her, but her pride would never let her admit it.

She stood up slowly. "I'm going to bed, Danny."

"Sure." Danny nodded, not looking up.

Her plan was pretty simple. She was sure that she'd fall asleep before Daniel had a chance to go to his room. She took a deep breath and climbed into her bed.

It was easy to blame everything on Daniel. A creak sounded? Danny was just getting water. Something whispered? It was Danny and his deck of cards. Something sounded suspiciously like a scream? Danny had the TV on.

What Henley hadn't accounted for, however, was that she might not fall asleep before Danny headed back to his own room.

By eleven thirty, the lights all switched off, and it was completely silent. Henley's imagination ran wild. At every noise, she imagined a serial killer, sneaking up the stairs. He'd go first into Daniel's room, killing him before he could make a noise. By the time he stepped out, Jack would be home. It would only take a few seconds, but then Jack would be out. Then, Merritt, no doubt drunk out of his mind, would walk in. Merritt might make some noise, but he'd be too easy to get in the vulnerability of drinking. Then, the serial killer would carefully move into Henley's room, opening the door –

Henley shot up, trying to slow her breathing. She hated being scared.

After a moment, she swallowed her pride and tiptoed out of her room, down the hall.

She didn't bother knocking. She just slipped into Danny's room.

It was dark, but she could make out a figure, lying on the bed. He was fast asleep, obviously, and Henley stood in the cold indecisively. He's mock her for ages, she knew, but she'd never get any sleep by herself.

"Either get in or get out, Henley." Danny suddenly said. Henley started in fear, wrapping her arms around herself.

She counted to three, and then padded next to bed, sliding in. The blankets were warm, and she gave a contented sigh.

Danny, for his part, never said a word. He waited until she was fast asleep before slipping an arm around her, holding her close to him.

Her hair smelt like cherry blossoms. He rested his cheek against the back of her head and closed his eyes.

**Sorry if it's super OOC. I'm not really sure how to write them, since I've only seen the movie once at a friend's house. I've been completely obsessed with them since, though.**


End file.
